


you pull me in like a song when it first begins

by ryozumi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Bodyswap, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Loyalty, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryozumi/pseuds/ryozumi
Summary: All it took for Shinkai to promise to keep playing was a promise on Sardinia’s part to keep listening. The bard was there to play for him any time and any place until eventually, all Sardinia needed washim.[drabble collection]
Relationships: Carnelian/Lazu (IDOLiSH7), Coda/Fang (IDOLiSH7), Erin/Orion (IDOLiSH7), Orion/Shinkai (IDOLiSH7), Sardinia/Shinkai (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 12





	1. Sardinia/Shinkai + growing up together/friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from [twitter](https://twitter.com/chikageyuki/) of all of the requested Hoshimeguri drabbles and a new one just for ao3! Individual chapters have specific pairings, prompts and tags listed.

Sardinia is able to recall with vivid detail the most important moments of his life: the day he’d first seen Sirena’s fragment of the star gem; the first tarot reading he’d ever done, the first speech he gave to his people as their king, the disaster that forced him to open his planet’s borders to the rest of the universe, and the first time he met all the friends he’d made by taking such terrifying risks.

He can remember it all because for each and every one, Shinkai had been at his side.

So when Shinkai joins the journey to save the world, taking him away to the farthest, most terrifying reaches of the universe, Sardinia wonders if each and every one of those memories will fade away.

The time they spent together accumulated gradually over many years. While Sardinia spent countless days in lectures and meetings, Shinkai learned the flute and created melodies that moved hearts and soothed minds. Oftentimes one day would blur into the next as the rush to prepare Sardinia to rule grew more frantic. Sardinia could only find relief while in Shinkai’s company, listening to him play songs that slowed everything enough for Sardinia to stop moving, take a breath and listen.

All it took for Shinkai to promise to keep playing was a promise on Sardinia’s part to keep listening. The bard was there to play for him any time and any place until eventually, all Sardinia needed was _him_.

Without him, it all starts to blur together again. The castle minstrels play and play, but no song sounds the same as Shinkai’s. Sardinia gives up on them soon enough, choosing instead to play Shinkai’s melodies in his head, relying on those memories to keep him moving through the daze.

Shinkai will return; he senses it deep in his heart. Shinkai promised to keep playing for him, after all, and Sardinia has his own promise to keep. And maybe, that thought carries him through to the day he finally does return as much as the memories do.

His bard ( _his Shinkai_ ) steps off of Fang’s ship, oversized hat in hand and figurative flowers practically bouncing off of him. Sardinia sees every memory from the past while (how long? How long had he spent without Shinkai at his side again?) flash across his mind’s eyes with the same vividness he’d always seen.

Perhaps he’d simply needed Shinkai to remind him to slow down and remember the details. To listen.

As he embraces Shinkai in his arms with a warm whispered _I knew you would come home_ , he thanks every higher power in the universe that Shinkai had been there since the start.


	2. Sardinia/Shinkai + enemies to lovers/fluff/hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags: vague/unspecified illness, light angst

“I brought you a gift, Sardinia-sama.”

Shinkai sets an odd wooden trinket on the bedside table amongst several similar ones, careful so as not to misplace the others. Satisfied with its position, he focuses on Sardinia where he lays resting in one of the castle’s medical care suites. The king smiles at him, an adoring look in his eyes.

“You needn’t bring me anything, Shinkai.” Sardinia stretches out his hand, which Shinkai grasps without a second thought. The coolness of the king’s hand pleasantly offsets the warmth of his own.

Shinkai’s taken to bringing him these little things recently. For some reason, he protests when Shinkai brings anything tailored to Sardinia’s tastes, but he’s surprisingly docile when Shinkai presents him with objects only Shinkai would enjoy. Perhaps he accepts them assuming Shinkai will be sad if they were to be rejected, or maybe he allows it because of his own inability to gift them to Shinkai himself, but Shinkai’s fine with him continuing to think whatever way.

Trivial as they are, they’re all Shinkai is able to provide for Sardinia right now.

With a small smile on his face, he simply replies, “It’s the least I can do for you, my king.”

“Did the merchant give you any trouble?”

Shinkai shakes his head slowly, hoping his reassurance brings the king some comfort. “Not at all. I believe they have accepted by now that I would never again bring you any harm.”

Sardinia purses his lips, obviously doubtful but unwilling to push further. “You used to be quite a different person, my Shinkai,” he says as he turns his eyes away. “My people were already exceedingly distrustful of outsiders.”

“They were right not to trust me then,” Shinkai agrees, dragging Sardinia’s hand up to his lips, where he plants a small kiss on the king’s palm and each of his fingers in turn. “They’ve come around with time, just like you.”

The set of Sardinia’s mouth betrays more doubt yet; Shinkai’s words are mere placations, and they both know it. “Stay with me,” the king commands gently, choosing to drop the subject for now and allowing his eyes to fall shut. His breathing evens out in mere moments as he falls back asleep.

Shinkai nods once to himself, too late for Sardinia to see. He’ll stay here in a place he never thought he’d end up, at the side of someone he’d once sought to erase the existence of. He’ll do anything Sardinia asks of him.

It’s the least he can do, to make up for being the person he once was.


	3. Carnelian/Lazu + commitment issues/angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags: loyalty, light angst

Shopkeepers and citizens alike call out to Carnelian as he and Lazu stroll casually through the small Alban town, most of them offering simple greetings and a few shelling out honorable attempts at idle chatter. It’s been a considerable amount of time since Carnelian abdicated the throne, but he still carries himself with the same regality as ever: the straightened posture, the commanding aura, the overall intensity of his gaze. 

Lazu supposes the majority are too intimidated to approach him in earnest, but for as imposing as his reputation is, it precedes the way with which he interacts with the people that manage to push past it. Carnelian handles everyone smoothly—all practiced ease and rehearsed answers. The former king is passionate about reconnecting with his people; of all the things he’s done wrong, no one can fault him for that, at least.

He leaves the conversation to Carnelian for the most part and trails behind in his shadow, the same way he always has and always will. Some things may never change, but both of them seem content with Lazu staying at Carnelian’s side as his loyal guard, no less, no more.

Lazu had always been of the opinion that King Carnelian was the perfect picture of dedication, even more so than himself, but Lazu’s noticed something quite a bit since their return from Mistero: he’s still having a little bit of trouble dedicating _too_ much of himself to his goals.

The more Lazu observes Carnelian’s exchanges with the people, the clearer it becomes. Carnelian will hear of the troubles beset upon the townspeople inevitably fall into a spiral of guilt and desperation to right his wrongs.

Because for all of his dedication, his hard work and determination, Carnelian made a promise to his people—one he failed to follow through on, a regret which plagues him to this very day. Though no longer king, the citizens will always be his people. 

Lazu sympathizes with the sentiment, but he can’t fathom why Carnelian goes out of his way to help anyone in need he happens to come across, almost as though trying to make up for his worst failure.

He worries, because for as much as Carnelian gives and for all the good he does, Lazu knows all too well from his own experience that it’ll never be enough for Carnelian to forgive himself.

Such thoughts pass through his mind every time Carnelian responds to a citizen’s call, but it’s never been Lazu’s place to speak against him, a principle he upholds even now when Carnelian has the potential to cause his own downfall where the universe couldn’t.


	4. Orion/Shinkai + thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags: established relationship

Orion opens his eyes to an empty room, empty arms, and an empty side of the bed.

He glances around the space, blinking the sleepiness away as soon as he realizes Shinkai isn’t present. Sleep always comes more deeply with the bard at his side, but it’s nothing new for Orion to awaken in the middle of the night without him, and especially not when the smell of rain hangs heavy in the air and thunder rumbles audibly through the open balcony doors.

Orion spares a few seconds to grab a robe from the armoire before stepping out onto the balcony to join Shinkai where he stands, arms limp at his sides and face turned up to the stormy sky, expression every bit as empty as Orion’s arms had felt mere moments ago.

Though the puddles of water on the ground ensure he makes plenty of noise, Shinkai doesn’t acknowledge Orion’s approach; he doesn’t seem to be lost in his thoughts or focused intently on anything as he is simply... _there_. The color of his robe is darkened in splotches and his damp hair clings to his face, yet Orion can’t distinguish whether the tracks dried on his cheeks are from the rain that’s fallen, or something else entirely.

Lightning strikes in the distance. Shinkai blinks once, and again when he finally notices Orion at his side, obviously concerned. Another storm gathers above, while the soft smile blooming on Shinkai’s face clears the one that had gathered somewhere deep in Orion’s chest.

“Good morning, Orion-sama.”

“Dawn hasn’t broken yet. You’ve been out here too long,” he chides, forcibly willing his concern for the bard away as he tucks some of Shinkai’s hair behind his ear. “You’re lucky you weren’t struck by lightning, but you’ll probably catch a cold.”

The bard laughs quietly. “I would foresee it, were such a thing to happen.”

“Is that so?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well, did you foresee yourself being bedridden for weeks and Sardinia refusing to let you return to Lama?”

The words come out jokingly enough, but Shinkai’s brows furrow. He gives Orion a complicated smile. “...For as many fates I can foresee, there are countless more I am powerless to change.”

Orion draws his hand away from Shinkai’s face, steps back and holds it out between them. He won’t ever ask the reason for the look on Shinkai’s face as he stood alone in the pouring rain, but he can come up with dozens of other ones to bring out a smile on his face. “Come. I’ll draw you a bath.”

Shinkai takes Orion’s proffered hand and turns to follow him back inside, his lips mirroring the smile tugging at the corners of Orion’s.


	5. Fang/Coda + huddling for warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags: fluff, cuddling, established relationship

A stream of expletives a mile long escapes Coda’s mouth through chattering teeth as he wraps and re-wraps blankets tighter around himself in bed. He contemplates using the sheets as well; really, he should just ask one of the attendants for more blankets, but that risks running into Erin and well, frankly, Coda would rather freeze to death.

At this rate, he actually might. He only has himself to blame for failing to adequately prepare for an impromptu stay on the star, considering how winters in Lama have always been as harsh, unforgiving and _goddamned cold_ as their king.

Coda’s thoughts drift aimlessly as he struggles to find a comfortable sleeping position. To be fair, he supposes he should simply be grateful to Orion for offering them rooms for shelter from the storm rather than forcing them to brave it and find an open inn, but part of him can’t help lamenting that the castle isn’t as well insulted as he expected. A fireplace would have been wonderful, or maybe even—

A knock at his door nearly catapults Coda off the bed. Once his fur settles down he reluctantly climbs off the mattress, still grumbling to himself, clutching the blankets around his body like a cocoon, ears and tail and all. He throws the door open to reveal Fang waiting there with a grin so warm it heats Coda up right down to his toes.

“ _Blankets_ ,” Coda whispers with wide-eyed reverence at the thick material folded in Fang’s arms, unable to keep his tail from flicking around excitedly even as Fang eyes it with amusement.

“The good kind, too. Thought you might need them and it looks like I was right,” he gestures to the inside of the room with his chin. “You mind?”

Coda steps aside, allowing Fang enough space to enter. As Fang spreads the blankets over the mattress, Coda leans against the door and waits, his cocoon pulled up over his nose to hide the blush on his face that only intensifies when Fang finishes and begins undressing himself without reserve.

“Not protesting tonight?” Fang teases, voice low, smile still tugging at his lips as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Coda starts, cheeks now flaming. He considers acknowledging Fang’s remarks with a response, but opts instead to push past him and crawl under the layers where he can hide—and more importantly, not worry about Fang catching him staring far longer than necessary.

Since the blankets are still held up high over his nose, Fang leans over and gently presses his lips against Coda’s temple. Coda grumbles a little more, but it’s hard to stay miffed at Fang’s teasing, especially when he starts nuzzling against Coda’s ears.

It takes mere seconds for Coda to give in; he grumbles nonsensically as he shoves a corner of the blanket up into Fang’s face and gestures for him to climb in. Fang pulls Coda against his chest and immediately resumes nuzzling Coda, who makes no effort to stop him.

Maybe Coda hadn't needed these blankets, after all.


	6. Fang/Coda + freaky friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags: body swap, implied/referenced sexual content, established relationship

Coda’s woken up next to other people plenty of times in his life—one of the many common occurrences in his line of work—but he’s pretty sure he’s never woken up next to _himself_. Not that he recalls, even in his most feverish dreams, and definitely not like this.

Every part of his body feels much larger and sturdier than he’s used to, and by the stars it’s _warm_. Hot, even, despite the chilly morning air he feels hit his skin as he sits up and the blanket slides down his broad chest and reveals his abs—

...Not _his_ abs, but abs he’d still recognize anywhere.

Oh. Oh _no_.

It probably should have occurred to him sooner, but as he notices from shuffling around under the blankets in a panic, _some_ parts of Fang’s body are clearly functioning better than other, more important ones.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Coda jolts, fur standing up all over at the sound of what he recognizes to be his own voice, even distorted as it sounds being heard through another body.

“ _Fang_?” he chokes out, even though he’s the only person who could possibly be occupying his body. “Is—is that what it looks like to you?”

Fang glances down to Coda’s—Fang’s?—lap and back up. “Kind of, yeah.”

Coda frantically bunches the sheets up over his lap, flustered and more than a little thrown off at his words leaving his mouth in Fang’s voice. “This is your fault,” he accuses, not quite sure what exactly he’s blaming Fang for but knowing he’s probably right anyway.

“If I’m to blame for anything, wouldn’t you say it’s for how sore you are?” Coda’s body heat immediately skyrockets again, but Fang continues unabashed. “You should have told me I was too rough, I wouldn’t have kn—”

“Is that _really_ what you should be concerned with right now,” he interrupts in deadpan, but the effect is completely lost on Fang, who’s more focused on finding a comfortable position to lay in. “You’re taking this almost too well.”

He laughs in the boisterous way only Fang can, despite being in Coda’s body. “No idea how we got this way, but I figure I’ll roll with it. Can’t be a bad thing if that’s any indication,” he remarks with a pointed nod to where Coda’s still clutching the sheets.

Coda struggles to retort. He’s probably not wrong; Fang usually isn’t, but staring at the grin Fang’s currently fixing him with, Coda gets the feeling he’s in for a very, very long day.


	7. Orion/Erin + one night stand/flower shop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags: implied/referenced sexual content

Orion has screwed up a fair number of times in his life so far. From working under his father in preparation to take over their family flower shop right out of school, to falling in love with a part time worker at their family flower shop’s rival business, to confessing and getting rejected by that part time worker despite knowing he was too in love with the head of Orion’s rival business to notice anyone else, it’s not an exaggeration to say he’s familiar with making huge mistakes.

But a one night stand after that very rejection with an applicant for a part time job at his flower shop? If he had to rank them all, this one probably almost definitely takes the cake.

“I’d ask what you’ve been doing to cause so much pent up frustration, but if you were the type of person to tell me the answer, you probably wouldn’t have been so backed up in the first place.” Lingering traces of sleepiness lace Erin’s first words of the morning as he stirs in Orion’s bed with a yawn and bows his back in a catlike stretch.

Orion throws a hand over his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s far too early to be awake, much less for a stranger to initiate a discussion on his pent up sexual frustration, and frankly he isn’t in much of a mood for either. “Good morning. You’re welcome to leave as soon as possible. Feel free to not use the shower before you go.”

“Oh, how cordial,” Erin laughs, rolling over and arching his back in another brief stretch before lifting himself into a sitting position. He makes no effort to hide the moment he takes to admire Orion where he lays only half covered by the sheets. “I almost regret letting you drag me into bed; you would’ve been so much fun to tease, I probably wouldn't have felt like I was working at all.”

“Is that how you treat all of your bosses?” He peeks out from under his hand as Erin untangles himself from all the blankets he stole and rises gingerly, pausing before dressing to gauge the severity of his soreness. If not for Erin’s earlier comment, Orion might feel just the slightest bit satisfied at Erin’s grimace.

Erin’s red eyes flick over and fix him with a level gaze, his tone completely innocent as he runs several fingers through his long hair. “I was under the impression you had a thing for subordinates, if not necessarily your own. Though I suppose that’s in question now, too, isn’t it?”

Orion resists the urge to throw a pillow. “I didn’t hire you.”

“How fortunate for me, considering you don’t get to make the final decision.”

Orion grits his teeth, refusing to acknowledge the very real possibility that Erin could in fact still be hired by his father, notwithstanding his own son’s opinion. Instead, while Erin tugs his shirt on, Orion envisions any number of unfortunate incidents befalling him the moment he leaves.

“I hope the door hits you on the way out.”

The sound of Erin’s laughter fills the room with a warmth inappropriate for his parting words, thrown over his shoulder as he pauses in the doorway. “So mean! Haven’t you put me in enough pain already?”


End file.
